Email users may feel overwhelmed by the amount of email they receive, and particularly by commercial emails that may come repeatedly from a sender. For example, an email user may sign up for weekly newsletters, social networking alerts, email purchase receipts, and/or other emails. Many current email clients that host email viewing user interfaces may contribute to the overload of emails by presenting emails in an uncategorized linear manner (e.g., organize by date received). Some email clients may allow rules to be manually setup to provide some organization; however manual setup is generally time consuming and/or otherwise frustrating to email users.